


Routines

by halduronbrightwang



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halduronbrightwang/pseuds/halduronbrightwang
Summary: The routines between the two of them at night and in the morning are what make their relationship work, only making them grow closer.Just a small domestic fic written for attacktheradical on tumblr who rps Ashen, my half-elf's blind boyfriend





	Routines

There was but one last thing to do for the night- all the ship's sails had been drawn, the anchor cast, nets and lines drawn in, everything locked and tied down as it should be. Even the lights were all turned out save for one who's light flickered through the window and onto the deck, inside the half elf’s bedroom. It along with the small furnace in the corner provided all the light he needed to read as he laid down in bed, one arm tucked under his head, the other on the page and ready to turn it as he read aloud to the man curled against him. Ashen appeared asleep, other than the occasional question or scooting closer to the other, his arms wrapped around Orianstar’s neck and one leg hooked between his as if the half elf would ever dream of leaving such a comfortable position. A yawn escaped Orianstar’s lips briefly but he continued reading anyway, turning to a new page. 

“January 8th. Morning was unseasonably warm, not a bit of frost on any of the windows. Weird this time of year, especially so far north. Headed west to word Lordaeron at 22 knots-” Ashen interrupted with another question, but Ori didn't mind. 

“What does knots mean?”

“It's the speed of the boat.” 

“Ah,” Ashen pressed himself up against the other man a bit more, sapping away his body heat like a lonely cat which caused Orian to tug the blanket over him more. Ashen hummed in response, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Continue, please.” Orian obliged happily.

“At 22 knots so I'd arrive at shore before nightfall. The catch today was good- 75 pounds of salmon, 100 of tuna, 45 of perch, and two baskets of crab. Spent the afternoon processing and freezing everything for sale once I arrived at the market.” Ori closed the journal and yawned again as he set it on the shelf nearby, despite Ashen's protests. 

“Is that all? Please, read me the ninth.” He sat up, hovering over Ori with a pout that wrenched at the other man's heart strings. As much as Ashen pouted and whined, Orian was done for now. 

“Aye, I'm tired love. I'll read more to you in the morning when you get up.” He brushed his hands through Ashen's hair, shaggy now and badly needing a trim at the very least, not that he himself was much better. Ashen closed his eyes as he did, a real shame as Orian always thought they were beautiful. His eyes always reminded him of the swirling milky clouds just before a storm, though they had just the faintest touch of green to them. Unseeing, but beautiful just the same. 

Ashen grumbled a moment before kissing him long and deep to which Ori returned as he threaded his hands through Ashen's hair. The rogue soon pulled away with a smile and untangled himself from him to throw on his boots and a jacket. 

“Are you going to practice your braille?” Ori asked, rolling on his side and covering himself with the quilt like a burrito of warmth. 

“I am, I'll join you in bed later.”

“Good night.”

“Goodnight, sleep well.”

Humming, Orian bid him good night and blew out the light- Ashen wouldn't need it after all. One last kiss and Ashen left, but Ori could hear him going up the stairs and climbing the ladder to the roof to sit under his fort of blankets and pillows underneath the stars. It was his favorite place to hang out, the highest one on the ship he could safely get to without climbing up the rigging. The sounds lulled Ori to sleep as did the thought that in a few hours Ashen would be right beside him. He would carefully pull away the blankets after stocking the furnace for the night and curl up against him, some nights he would tuck himself under Orianstar’s arms all but demanding to be cuddled until he too fell asleep. 

-

As was always the case, Ori was the first to wake up. He rose with the sun, unlike Ashen who much prefered being awake in the dead of the night. He was still beside him, snoring softly. Always a quiet man, even in his sleep. After stretching and popping his joints stiff from sleep Orian gave the sleeping man a soft kiss on the cheek and chuckled when Ashen’s ears twitched and he half smiled as he rolled over, taking the blankets with him. It was time to get up and get to work so he didn’t stay in bed long, dressing himself and loading up the furnace to heat the small bedroom so it wouldn’t be so chilly when the other man would finally wake up. 

Throwing on Ashen’s borrowed jacket he headed out onto deck with a morning cigarette and his journal, the newest one he picked up in Arathi, in hand. Between drags he wrote down every possible description he could for the clouds, the waves, the biting chill in the air as snow drifted down between the colossal icebergs that towered like canyon walls. Northrend was stunning, and he wanted to convey that to Ashen as best he could when he’d read the log to him tonight. Ever since the blond had moved onto his ship his logs had doubled, nearly tripled in length. It was never a chore though and he was delighted to do it just to make the other man happy and let him enjoy the sights just as much as he did. 

Shortly after tossing the butt of his cigarette into the ocean below, he set about making breakfast and passed through the bedroom quickly.

“Ashen, do you wanna sleep a bit more?” Orian asked as he walked through despite knowing the answer.

“...Mmmnnn, yeah...” It was hardly heard, muffled by the man pushing his face into the pillow and wrapping the blanket around himself more.

Soon a single large plate was loaded up with hash browns, eggs, and fluffy crepes filled with creme and fruit and he held two mugs filled to the brim with coffee. Orian was careful not to spill any on the bed as he climbed over it and to Ashen, setting the mugs aside on the shelf and the plate on the corner of the bed. Gently he shook Ashen awake and in a sing song voice told him to get up for the day, it was morning and they had work to do. Ashen grumbled the tune back, curling in on himself until he declared he had made breakfast.

“I’m up, I’m uuup.” He almost hissed as he shot up, his hair a mess. He smacked his lips as he came around, rolling over to cling to Orian in a sleepy hug. Ori pet his hair and bid him good morning as they set about to eat, still on the bed and Ashen still wrapped up in the blankets.

“Good morning, love.”

“Good mornin’.”


End file.
